The relation between Gundabad and Mordor
Gundabad - a second insight Gundabad was as mentioned the second largest dwarven city in the Misty Mountains and its cultural center, back when the filth of the dwarves ruled it. It remains the same when the orcs claimed it. A keyposition - 'Gundabad is in the posession of the orcs of major importance to Mordor. It is one of the largest orc strongholds outside of Mordor. It is not only the starting point for many conquest campaigns in Middle-earth, but is also one of the key points for understanding between the residents of free-living orcs. The Council of Elders in Gundabad is one of the eldest in all of Middle-earth and has a great influence on the free-living orc clans of the area. However, since the Council is in the hands of the Frûmgrat and is directed by Dol Guldur, Gundabad is subordinate to the chain of Shakhbûrz and thus almost all the surrounding area of Mount Gundabad. ''Mount Gundaband when is was a Dwarven hold '''Environment of the mountain Mount Gundabad has a rugged climate, with little vegetation. In summer, the mountain peaks are often covered with snow and the few plants that can hold on the hard rocky ground are usually quickly trampled or plucked and smoked by the local Uruks. However, the further you get into the valleys, the more plants and shrubs emerge. In winter, the entire mountain is covered in snow and the already rugged slopes are often interrupted by deadly crevasses, which have already caused many a careless Uruk to die. The sun high up on the mountain is merciless and has cost the sight of some Uruk while looking for prey on the mountain. Therefore, most Uruk climb through the countless small cracks and slopes, so as not to have to face the light. In addition, there are often violent weather changes that envelops the mountain in blizzard-like storms and kills anyone who has not found a safe hiding place. Beyond City and Mountain Gundabad a single well-paved road leads to the delivery of goods to Dol Guldur or other places. No one knows how many hidden paths there are from and to Gundabad, as there are hundreds of hidden entrances made by the dwarves back in the days and hundreds of new ones created by the local orcs. Mount gundabad after it was taken by the Orcs Gundabad as a city The city of Gundabad is a dwarf-captured capital and was once of incredible elegance and beauty. But the years under the occupation of the orcs have made it all glossy, as it is considered a popular sport to destroy the ancient relics, craftsmanships and artworks of the dwarves. The orcs have done it as well as well and it is seldom that a new hidden dwarf chamber is found. In such a case, a spontaneous celebration breaks out with a lot of alcohol, fights and some deaths. What you can still say about Gundabad is that it's big because the halls and tunnels the dwarves created were expanded and further expanded. The tunnels and halls are dark and dirty. They are filled with a stench of the dead orcs, remains of fights and other leftovers left by carelessly. There is always noise and crowding in the big halls; of which there are 7. In the largest two halls, there are representatives of the Elders and the Frûmgrat. In the one hall there is a dark atmosphere smoked of herbs and powders in which one does not dare to raise his voice. Another hall houses Gundabad's military leadership, which consists of the clan leaders and a few commanders from Mordor. In the remaining halls, especially in the hands of the largest clans who have housed markets and craftsmen there, as well as any kind of amusement a Uruk can wish for. But the real life goes down in the next to corridors and tunnels, which are further away from the big halls, because here there is hardly a supervisor and here orcs can do and leave what he or she wants. Here it is also possible to find one of the hidden dwarven doors and to cash in heavily ... or be stabbed from behind. The deepest tunnels are still being used for digging in search for ores and metals, and many found a jewel to finance the war. The population of orcs in Gundabad Gundabad is inhabited mainly by free clans who have inhabited Shakburz as their god. Furthermore, there are some troops of the Shakburz who always hold the position to stifle every spark in the bud. Virtually every race is represented in a city as big as Gundabad, but most of the Uruks are Dûra-hai, Nāz-Hai, Shira-hai, Snaga-hai, and Ûshar-hai. Since there are many clans in Gundabad, single Uruks are a rarity. Usually they are tied into families of a clan, so the Uruks who have no affiliation quickly end up as a corpse in a dark corner or enter the standing armies, while others seek out into the sourrounding strongholds, and some even venture to murdur. Religion in Gundabad The belief in Gundabad is strongly shamanistic and many of the clans are led by a shaman. The most powerful shamans have a seat in the black council. The Shakhbûrz is revered as a god, but other deities and spirits are mostly being worshipped here. The Fûmgrat have little to no power in Gundabad, as Clan Okup Shakamb, is one of only clans under direct command of murdur. The Frûmgrat steers the Clan from Dol Guldur, and aims to preach the belief in the Shakbûrz, so it becomes stronger and more widespread.